


Halloween Horrors

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: Holiday [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he had wanted was one holiday where they weren't fighting. One holiday that it was just the two of them together without demolished buildings and people aiming weapons at either of them. Was that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers

All he had wanted was one holiday where they weren't fighting. One holiday that it was just the two of them together without demolished buildings and people aiming weapons at either of them. Was that too much to ask? Apparently it was. Thor scowled at Loki who gave him a very amused grin as he plucked one of the orange and black decorations off the wall.

"I was wrong Loki can come to any party he wants to if he looks like that." Tony said, and Thor turned his glare on the man who looked almost as amused by the way his brother looked as Loki did. Thor tried to calm himself down by reminding himself that Loki hadn't tried to throw anyone out of a window or anything even remotely violent. In fact he seemed content to just eat as much Midgardian sweets as possible and since he his metabolism was superhuman he could eat a lot. Loki at the moment was picking up yet another Midgardian desert this one a brownie with orange frosting on top, Loki studied it for a moment before popping it into his mouth. Thor's blood started boiling again, no matter how hard he tried to just be glad that he and his brother were able to be in the same place for the first time in years without fighting. It didn't take long before Thor had it, he strode to the table and grabbed his brother by the neck.

"Take off that ridiculous illusion." Thor demanded. Loki looked up at him innocently, which made Thor's blood boil even more.

"But it's my costume, I thought you said that you wanted me to wear a costume." Thor clenched his teeth angrily.

"That's not a costume that's an illusion." he managed to spit out.

"What's the difference?" Loki said innocently like he had no idea when Thor and Loki both knew that he did.

"Stop looking like me!" Thor yelled back angrily. Loki grinned a smile full of teeth dropping the innocent act. It looked so strange with his own face.

"You don't like it?" he asked and Thor growled as he pushed him into the nearest wall.

"These Midgardians say that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." he said his grin still wide.

"Not when you're doing it mockingly." Thor said back.

"What makes you think that I'm doing it mockingly?" he asked.

"You're wearing a tutu!" Thor yelled, quite a bit louder than he thought because now everyone was looking at him. Thor was even more angry and Loki looked even more pleased at the added attention. He wanted to ram Loki into the wall he really did since Loki illusioned himself to look exactly like Thor but wearing a pink tutu with tights on underneath. Thor instead dropped him and Loki managed to catch himself without falling to the floor completely. He stood up very gracefully. Thor huffed and turned away from him, he suddenly didn't feel much like staying any longer. He was making his way to the exit when he heard Loki call after him.

"Shall we try again at Thanksgiving!" Thor just shook his head in frustration as he continued making his way to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think


End file.
